Guardian
by kyky10014
Summary: Don't you ever think that being a ninja would take a mental toll on some people? Manami is in love with Kakashi and watches every night how he struggles in his sleep. He won't let her help him and so he continues to have night terrors while she watches. KakashiXOC
1. Chapter 1

New story hopefully finished and updated soon.

I have this one thought out completely its just gotta get typed so . . . ya hopefully no dreadful waiting.

(fingers crossed)

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, but I do have the rights to Manami. ^-^

CAUTION: SMUT

* * *

A kick to the side, wake me with a start. I glanced over to Kakashi to see him twitching in pain. I watched quietly with worried eyes, watched as his face would twist in his sub-conscious quarrel. With a heavy burden I sat up and pulled out from his reach. Then I just sat there. This had been going on for a while now, once or twice a week if he was dead tired.

I don't even think he knows he has night terrors, if he does he hides it well. But, I already figured what causes these night terrors. Him being a ninja. All the things he's seen, the things he's done, all the while keeping these bottled up to himself. If only maybe he'd share them with me, I could soothe his pain.

I contemplated whether I should wake him, the danger of it. It's dangerous to wake someone from a night terror, they react to their subconscious visions, intertwining them with reality.

Basically saying if I wasn't careful I would get attacked. My thoughts: would getting attacked be worth the small pain, versus the long night this would be if I sat by and watch him cripple himself? I felt it would be worth it. With a deep inhale, I waited for his next convulsion to come and pass before I approached him.

As soon as his body was at rest I brushed my hand through his hair, down his face firmly in an attempt to wake him gently. Failing I proceeded with some haste to his chest shaking him.

Thankfully this time I succeeded, his eyes snapped open, alert and cold. He snatched my hand, bending it into a painful hold. I crippled trying to lessen the pain, whimpers and whines piercing my lips.

Crying out, " Kakashi, please let go . . . .Kakashi." His head cut sharply to me, staring with an iron eye. Peering at me: blank and unfeeling. I whimpered louder pulling at his grip; pleading with him to release his vice hold.

He blinked and the stone within his eyes melted away gradually. I tugged at my bounded arm, and watched as his eyes drifted down to his hold. He let go, eyes locked on his treacherous hand. Before I could even breath out his name he was already out of bed in the bathroom.

The sound rushing water instantly reached my ears. And once again for the multiple of times tonight, I watched, helpless. The fingerprints of my lover burned on the inside of my wrist ached in severe pain but I ignored it: the only thing that received attention was the soft sounds of water running.

I didn't want to interrupt; this was his time to sort his own thoughts out; when he came back into the room, that's when it would be my time.

_For now I'll just wait. _

Time passed slowly as I listened closely.

A moment later the water stopped a heavy sigh, then the sound of movement. The click of the door raised my eyes as I began to examine my lover. A towel loosely wrapped around his lower hips, upper body revealed to the whole world, hair slightly damp dripping down onto his shoulders.

I slid out of bed and approached him; his eyes were cast away from me.

I lifted my hand to his face to brush his smooth cheek, and turn his eyes to mine.

Nothing, we just stared at each other. Slowly Kakashi took my injured, raised it to his lips, and kissed the inside of my wrist.

My voice came out soft, as to not disturb the silence of the sleeping world, "It was an accident . . . I know you care for me and never intended to hurt me." He gave a rugged sigh and again cast his eyes away.

"Manami, this should never be an accident. I've hurt you" he said raising my wrist. I quickly responded, "Only a little bit. I'm fine." His eyes grew angry, "And a little bit is acceptable by you?"

Now that one took me aback, I didn't have a response.

* * *

Next chapter has sexual content. Forewarning! Don't like don't read.

Kyky10014


	2. Chapter 2

Guardian Chapter Two: Distraction

* * *

Previously:

_My voice came out soft, as to not disturb the silence of the sleeping world, "It was an accident . . . I know you care for me and never intended to hurt me." He gave a rugged sigh and again cast his eyes away._

_"Manami, this should never be an accident. I've hurt you" he said raising my wrist. I quickly responded, "Only a little bit. I'm fine." His eyes grew angry, "And a little bit is acceptable by you?"_

_Now that one took me aback, I didn't have a response._

* * *

I felt a fire burning inside me as the seconds passed on. _That was not fair._ A stern stare glazed my eyes as I pierced my lips; I'm not going to responding, letting the emotion eminating from me be my answer.

He tore away from me and dropped onto the bed. Frustration exhaling in his breaths. Again I watched him fight himself; I felt my lips loosen.

I inhaled, then sighed quietly, "It's not your fault. You can't control something like that." His head snapped up quick, eyes wild.

"I could have killed you! If I would have continued no one would have seen it as an accident! It would have been my fault."

He released a ragged breath, then silence encased us again.  
"Manami just . . . I think it would be best for you to leave . . . For your safety."

His eyes slowly lifted to my face, and solemn eyes captured mine. His long fingers reached out to me, to brush against my face. I grasped his hand roughly, fire burning within me.

"I will not. Do you understand me?"  
"But, Manami,"

"No, I love you too much to walk away. I've been with you for a long time now. And I love you, for you and all your faults. Do you really think this is the first time you've done this? Kakashi I watch you, most nights, fight yourself, fight your dreams, fight me. . . It tears me apart to watch you. . . I'm at fault for being attacked."

I exhaled relaxing a bit and gazed at him.

"If I would just not wake you, I would never get attacked. I just. . .can't bare to watch you struggle . . . Oh Kakashi sometimes you look so tortured: in pain. The only thing I could do is wake you. Of course I weigh the options. Being attacked versus watching you suffer.

But, I always choose to wake you.  
Sometimes you snap out of the dream and just roll over into a solid sleep for the rest of the night. Other times I come out a little worse for the wear. Bruises and swelling I can't even explain to you in the morning because you don't remember."

A weary look hardens over his face as he listens.  
"This is the first time you've ever done this though."

I grow silent and look away from him.  
Neither of us say anything.  
My hand reaches up to his face to caress his cheek as I look back at him: a new light in my eyes.

"Kakashi talk to me. Your not just having these dreams out of no where. They're occurring for a reason. If you discuss your repressions with me, I could help."

He just sighs again and tears his eyes away from me to the ground. Then he rises from his stooper and stands to his feet, walking to the door. I sit back on my legs, defeated by the silence.

"So that's it? No response, your just going to leave."

His stops, soft rustles fill the room as he wrestles with his shirt. He's preoccupied, but I know he's listening.

" I'm not leaving Kakashi and I don't think you should either. This problem is not going to walk away just because you do."

I stand to my feet and walk toward his still figure pausing before coming too close.

"I know your scared of your actions. . . Of what you might do. . . .I am too. . . Wondering if the man I love with all my heart is going to kill me. But, I am not so afraid that I'm willing to give up on you. I love you too much to give up. So. . . I'm going to keep on trying; keep waking you; keep trying to talk to you about it; and stay here."

I sigh and look away, then turn and walk back to the bed.

Sitting on the edge I turn my eyes to the floor, before saying, "But if you want to leave I won't stand in your way."

My eyes shut: part from sleep, part from fatigue, but mostly from defeat. I sit listening for his movements, but hearing none; believing that he's still standing where I left him. But then warm fingers brush the loose hairs from the side of my face. I look up into his eyes feeling the extensive labor tire my body.

His sweet eyes stir me inside, warming me awake, so much so that I look back down.  
His fingers instantly lift my chin raising my eyes back to his.

"If you won't give up, then neither will I."

I let his words sink in and his stare melt me. I felt a smile tug at the corners of my cheeks. I lift my hand to his face brushing the rough stubble against the skin of my fingers.

The feel of his unshaven face always gives me a thrill. Reaching further, I moved my fingers until they intertwined in his soft hair. His hair free from his head band also providing access to his eyes, and his mask hung loosely around his neck ready to conceal.

Everything exposed to me. Especially the beautiful smile that plays on his lips framing a small portion of his teeth. A small groan of desire breaths from chest as I slowly whisper, "Kakashi Hatake you drive me crazy."

A spark lit his eyes but I noticed the glimpse of unease before the fire smoldered. "You are very valuable to me Manami," he said in a soft inaudiable voice.

I lean forward and brush my lips against his. His were ready and waiting; the joining was bliss. His lips mold perfectly to mine, and move like a smooth current: calm and mind numbingly relaxing. His touches against my skin, were light and gentle.

* * *

My very few cloths were lifted from my skin, carried by air. And his were gone without my notice. We rolled back on to the sheets of our bed, mind and body focused on the passions of our moment.

Skin brushing against skin, as we rolled and twisted playfully fighting for dominance. At last our battle ended with his victory; he hovered above me, staring down into my eyes, watching me.

His smile grew wider, he then leant down and placed a kiss on my nose.

When he pulled back I scrunched it, then stared back at him a look in my eyes that I'm sure mirrored his. A gleam shone in his eyes as he lowered his lips back to mine; his lips mouthed the words, 'I love you' before his tongue went to preoccupy me.

And at that moment he took me with a powerful stroke, a toe curling sensation. His mouth muffled my cries, not very successful however; some sound from me was chocked.

He made love to me until the sky turned a hue of pink and orange with the coming of the new day. When we noticed this we stopped our passions and watched the sun peak over the sky threw our window.

My back to his chest, legs tangled in his, his arms around me and mine covering his. But I couldn't stay awake I was too far gone, the moment we tangled and relaxed I fell asleep.

* * *

Wanted to keep the love scene short and sweet, kept it in contex and the chapter was taking a long time.

Devils Advocate is the next chapter

Kyky10014


End file.
